


Provocateur On The Luxury Of Silence

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel// AU// Sams Hochzeit ist für die Brüder Anlass genug, sich neu und exquisit einzukleiden. Abgesehen von einem neuen Anzug ersteht Dean noch die Telefonnummer eines gutaussehenden Fremden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, also ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag im Büro und wollte mir was Gutes tun und hab einen kurzen Artikel meines Lieblingsdesigners gelesen und an Cas und Dean gedacht und yeah. That happened. Insgesamt werden es 2 Kapitel werden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Bob Seger und ein sonniger Tag in Kalifornien. Die Musik war so laut, dass Sam zum Schweigen verdammt war, dort auf dem Beifahrersitz in einem Traum von einem Wagen, den sein Bruder durch die nur wenig befahrenen Straßen lenkte. Mittagspause in Palo Alto, wo Sam mit einen Job in einer Anwaltskanzlei sein Geld verdiente, und Dean Mitinhaber einer Autowerkstatt war. Mit einer früh verstorbenen Mutter blieb es an den beiden Brüdern, die Familie zusammen zu halten, und als Sam nach seinem Studium in Stanford in Kalifornien blieb, war klar, dass Dean sich ebenfalls hier niederlassen würde.

Dean liebte Kalifornien. Das Wetter war warm, die Röcke der Mädchen kurz, und er hatte ein Auge auf Sam. Als Kinder hatten sie oft umziehen müssen. Ein Zuhause zu haben, bedeutete viel in ihrer Welt.

Dean parkte vor dem Geschäft in der besten Gegend, wo kein Kaffee unter 5$ kostete. Er machte die Musik aus. "Bereit?"

Sam nickte. 

Sie betraten einen Laden, der in Braun und dunklen Blautönen gehalten war. Hin und wieder durchbrachen metallene Schienen und Applikationen die Einheit der Regale. Es roch nach Holz und Orangen und Dean nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Marc hat gesagt, hier sind wir richtig." Sam straffte die Schulter und ging voran. Es war kein Kunde zu sehen, doch aus einer Ecke vernahmen sie entferntes Gemurmel. Dean folgte seinem Bruder.

"Welcher von deinen prätentiösen Arbeitskollegen war jetzt noch mal Marc?", fragte Dean.

"Der Seniorpartner. Und sprich nicht so laut, man könnte dich hören!"

Der Laden war von innen viel größer, als er von außen aussah. Die Auswahl war enorm, geradezu erschlagend, aber Dean dachte sich, dass er genauso gut irgendwo anfangen konnte. Er griff nach einem beliebigen Jackett, das nicht aussah, als hätte man das schon in den Vierzigern getragen.

Sam investierte mehr Zeit, doch das verstand sich von selbst. Welches Kleid auch immer seine Verlobte Jess ausgesucht hatte, er wusste sowieso, dass kein Mensch ihn noch betrachten würde, wenn sie an seiner Seite den Gang entlang gehen würde - und er wollte es auch gar nicht anders haben. Ihrer würdig sein, ja, oder wenigstens so aussehen, deshalb war er hier.

Mit etwas Hilfe einer sympathischen, eher ruhigen Verkäuferin mit langen Haare, fanden sie sich bald in der Umkleidekabine wieder. Als Trauzeuge und auch als Mann liebte Dean es etwas schlichter, aber trotzdem sexy. Dementsprechend fiel seine Wahl auf ein modern geschnittenes Ensemble aus leichtem Stoff, in dem er nicht so schnell schwitzen würde. Grünes Hemd, in der Farbe seiner Augen, nur für den Fall, dass einer der Trauzeugen oder Brautjungfern heiß sein sollte. Man konnte nie wissen.

Sam hatte ein glückliches Grinsen im Gesicht, auch noch, als er den zehnten Smoking probierte. 

Mit einsetzender Langeweile trieb sich Dean in den Gängen herum, betrachtete eine große Auswahl an Manschettenknöpfen und so vielen Krawattennadeln, das, würde er sie allesamt erstehen, er jeden Tag im Jahr eine andere tragen könnte.

Nicht, das man in einer Werkstatt oft Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Als Sam sich endlich entschieden hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Kasse, doch jemand war noch vor ihnen dran. Dean, in Gedanken schon dabei, wo sie gleich lunchen könnten, beachtete den anderen Kunden nicht weiter.

Sam sprach schon wieder von Jess. Wie seine ganze Welt um diese eine Frau drehte, es machte ihn manchmal ganz traurig. Die Zeit war vorbei, als sie beide durch Bars und Clubs zogen, jede neue Eroberung wie der erste warme Sommertag im Jahr, wenn alles noch vor einem lag.

"Tun Sie das nicht."

Dean sah auf. Der Tresen aus Glas zu seiner rechten, der wie ein Schneewittchensarg aussah, funkelte im Licht der Deckenstrahler, und ein großer Mann lehnte mit der Hüfte daran.

"Was?", entflutschte es Dean wenig intelligent.

"Das grüne Hemd. Legen Sie weg."

Was zum...? Dean spürte, wie Sam neben ihm neugierig den Kopf in Richtung des Fremden drehte. "Bitte?"

"Versuchen Sie lila. Das hebt Ihre grünen Augen viel mehr hervor." Der Mann war gepflegt, aber nicht so sehr, dass es aussah, als bemühe er sich darum. Sein Alter war schwer zu schätzen, die Linien in seinem Gesicht noch fein und sparsam. Er hatte blaue Augen und so einen Ausdruck in ihnen, als blicke er konstant etwas an, das ihn mit mehr Licht erfüllte als die Deckenleuchten über ihnen.

Dean hob eine Augenbraue. "Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der lila Hemden trägt?"

"Ja." Bartschatten, Anzug, Trenchcoat. Die Ausstrahlung eines Menschen, den altes Geld genährt hat.

Sam fing an zu lachen, fing Deans Blick auf und bemühte sich nach Kräften, es als Hustenanfall zu tarnen. "Hören Sie", bemerkte Dean mit einem Stirnrunzeln, "Man, ich versuche wirklich sehr hart, nicht beleidigt zu sein, also vielleicht behalten Sie Ihre Meinung einfach-"

Doch der Mann hörte ihm offenbar nicht zu, sondern warf einen entsetzten Blick auf Deans potentiellen Einkauf. "Oh nein, ist das ein kurzes Jackett da auf Ihrem Bügel?"

"Und wenn?" Langsam aber sicher wurde der älteste Winchester-Bruder wütend.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wollen Sie auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit aussehen wie eine Stewardess?"

Sam lachte wieder. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und stieß Dean den Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Ich bin der Heiratswillige, das hier ist bloß mein dämlicher Bruder."

"Oh." Der Mann lächelte, und Dean wurde ganz warm. Es war ein schönes Lächeln, scheu und unvermittelt. "Zeigen Sie mal her." Er riss Dean die Klamotten aus der Hand und betrachtete sie, befühlte den Stoff mit seinen Fingern, fuhr unter den Kragen und über die abgerundeten Knöpfe. "Ist Ihr Wagen da vor der Tür?", fragte er, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen.

Dean schnaubte abfällig, aber Sam antwortete ihm. "Ja, das ist seiner."

"Baujahr?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "67", brummte Dean.

"Ein Mann mit so einem Auto trägt keinen Schnitt aus dem letzten Jahr. Sie brauchen einen klassischen Anzug, so wie Grant ihn getragen hat. Starke Schultern, schmale Hüften, lange Beine." Er sah Dean an und drückte ihm den Stoff an die Brust. "Sie sind schon jetzt wunderschön. Ich vermag mir nicht vorzustellen, was ein Tom-Ford-Anzug aus Ihnen macht." Ein weiteres scheues Lächeln, das, wenn es forciert war, unmöglich von einem echten zu unterscheiden war.

Dean war zu verlegen, um zu antworten.

"Sind Sie in der Modebranche?", fragte Sam, um von seinem errötenden Bruder abzulenken.

Der Mann richtete seine ruhigen, tiefen Augen auf den jüngeren Winchester. "Nein, ich war Soldat. Pilot bei der Luftwaffe."

Dean gab ungewollt einen undefinierbaren, aber sehr suggestiven Laut von sich, für den er sich in Grund und Boden schämte.

"Mr Novak? Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten." Eine gut gekleidete Dame, wie man es in einem Laden wie diesem auch erwarten würde, trat hinter den Tresen. Sie hatte eine Tüte in der Hand, offenbar eine Vorbestellung.

"Schon in Ordnung, Rachel." 

Als der Mann den Kreditkartenbeleg unterschrieb, flüsterte Sam seinem Bruder aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zu: "Frag ihn nach seiner Nummer."

"Niemals", murmelte Dean zurück. 

"Pilot, Dean. Pilot!"

"Sei still, Sammy!"

Als der Mann die Tüte entgegennahm, lächelte er wieder. "Meine Herren, es war mir eine Freude." Er nickte Sam freundlich zu, aber Dean sah er von unten herauf an, hob den Kopf dabei ein Stück, langsam, und es war unmissverständlich. Ihre Blicke trafen sie.

"Tschüß", bellte Dean vor lauter Überforderung. Sam stöhnte frustiert auf. 

Er war schon fast an der Tür, als Dean einen schwachen Laut ausstieß, leise, begleitet von einem unwillkürlichen Schritt nach vorn. "Uhm."

Doch der schöne Mann im Trenchcoat hörte ihn nicht, verließ das Geschäft und trat hinaus auf den sonnenbeschienenen Gehweg. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schob eine Sonnenbrille auf seine Nase - durchs Schaufenster gut zu sehen -, war verschwunden, bevor Dean ein vernünftiges Wort herausbringen hätte können.

Die Winchester-Brüder blickten dem Fremden einen Augenblick versonnen nach. Dann räusperte sich Dean. "Ich ähm, ich probiere noch mal was anderes an."

Sam grinste. "Tu das."

Anschließend bezahlten sie. Zusammen mit der Quittung schob die Kassiererin Dean eine Visitenkarte zu.

_Castiel Novak. Wirtschaftsprüfung & Steuerberatung. Büroadresse, Telefon, Fax, E-Mail._

"Uhm", machte Dean wieder, doch die Frau lächelte verständnisvoll. Er steckte sie kommentarlos in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans.

 

x

 

"Novak?"

"Uhm, ähm, hi. Hier ist Dean."

Kurze Stille. "Sind Sie der Fernsehtechniker? Gott sei Dank rufen Sie an, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, seit ich Martha Stewart nicht mehr sehen kann."

Kurze Stille auf der anderen Seite. "Cas-ti-el?", las er unsicher von der Karte ab. Hatte er sich verwählt? "Novak? Der Luftwaffenpilot?"

"Oh Gott", tönte es peinlich berührt auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. "Der Grünäugige mit den Sommersprossen."

"Ja, das bin ich." Stille. "Hast du wirklich Martha Stewart gesagt?"

"Oh Gott", wiederholte Castiel. "Oh fuck. Ich hab's ruiniert. Leg auf und ruf noch mal an."

"Was?"

"Leg auf, Dean. Ruf mich noch mal an."

Gesagt, getan. Dean legte auf, trank einen Schluck Cola, und beschloss mit einem Grinsen, ihn ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen. 

Es war ein warmer Freitagnachmittag und in der Werkstatt Hochbetrieb. Benny, einer der Neuzugänge, hatte sich heute Morgen eine Schnittverletzung an der Wade zugezogen und jammerte nun in einer Tour, seit er vom Arzt wieder da war. "Benny", rief Dean ihm durch die offene Tür zu, "Hör auf zu jammern und denk an deinen verdammten Gehaltscheck, den ich dir kürze, wenn du noch langsamer arbeitest."

"Fick dich, Dean."

Dean lachte laut. Er setzte sich auf die Schreibtischplatte und es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er dabei Taschenrechner und Ladekabel herunter warf. Stattdessen drückte er auf Wahlwiederholung.

"Novak", meldete sich eine tief vibrierende Stimme.

"Dean Winchester." 

"Hallo, Dean." Die Stimme, noch immer wie aus einem Schwulenporno. "Rachel hat dir meine Nummer gegeben, nicht wahr? Erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihr was von Tiffany's schicke."

Gegen seinen Willen fing Dean an zu lachen. 

"Was?", fragte Cas irritiert.

"Erst Martha Stewart, jetzt Tiffany's?" 

"Immer noch zu unmännlich? Verdammt, ich dachte, das sei akzeptiert."

Gott, der Typ war umwerfend. Castiel war offiziell Deans Lieblingsmensch des Monats.

"Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?", fragte Castiel. 

Dean konnte ihn lächeln hören, was beinahe noch erotischer war als die tiefe, dunkle Tonlage. "Ich wollte dir Zeit geben, deine sexy Stimme zu üben." Das war soviel einfacher, wenn man jemandem dabei nicht in die Augen gucken musste. Nicht, dass Dean per se damit ein Problem hatte, aber was das Flirten mit Männern anging, war er nach wie vor ein bisschen schüchterner.

Castiel lachte. "Hat es gewirkt?"

"Hat es." Dean sah aus dem Fenster und holte tief Luft. "Also, Cas, darf ich dich Cas nennen?"

"Klar."

"Ich hasse es zu telefonieren, also... gehst du nachher mit mir ein Bier trinken?"

"Oh. Ich ähm, oh je, ich fürchte, da kann ich nicht."

Weil keine Erklärung kam, wurde Dean nervös. "Ein Freund? Eine Freundin - auch wenn ich das für sehr unwahrscheinlich halte."

"Nein, ich besuche nur einen alten Freund aus dem College übers Wochenende. Um 10 geht mein Flieger."

"Okay, sag mir, dass er ganz und gar nicht attraktiv und verheiratet ist, okay?"

"Er ist sehr attraktiv und notorisch Single."

"Damn it, Cas!"

Wieder dieses stille Lächeln. "Er wäre sicher sehr geehrt, wenn er wüsste, dass du ihn als Bedrohung siehst. Er hat keine hohe Meinung von sich, was das betrifft."

"Na gut, dann lasse ich mich auf nächste Woche vertrösten."

"Nächste Woche bin ich beruflich in Chicago", erwiderte Cas unbarmherzig. 

Frustriertes Stöhnen von Deans Seite. "Okay, Cas, ich sag dir was: Ich geh jetzt wieder an die Arbeit, und du rufst mich an, wenn du willst, okay?"

"Danke. Tut mir leid, dass ich heute Abend nicht kann."

"Macht nichts."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. "Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Hast du das lila Hemd gekauft?"

"Ja."

"Jetzt tut es mir noch viel mehr leid. Du siehst bestimmt toll darin aus." Die Sehnsucht in Castiels Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Baby." Er hörte das Telefon in Bobby's Büro nebenan klingeln, doch Bobby war unterwegs. Besser, Dean würde da rangehen. "Machs gut, Cas, ich muss los, das, ähm, das Telefon im Büro meines Partners..."

 

"Klar. Natürlich. Ich melde mich bei dir. Bye."

 

"Bye."

Dean legte auf und nahm das Gespräch in Bobbys Büro entgegen. Danach pfiff er Ash in sein Büro, von dem er wusste, dass es praktisch nichts unter Gottes Sonne gab, dass er nicht wieder zusammensetzen konnte. 

Es stellte sich raus, dass Ash für 100 $ bereit war, einem kleinen Nebenjob nachzugehen.

Es war schon weit nach 9, als Dean aus seiner Dusche trat und eine Textnachricht auf seinem Handy entdeckte.

_'Ich konnte Martha Stewart gucken, während ich gepackt habe. Steige gleich sehr glücklich in den Flieger. Das ist deine Schuld.'_

Und eine Minute später hatte er geschrieben:

_'Ich hatte so gehofft, wir sehen uns wieder. Danke dass du angerufen hast.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Die kalte Bierflasche gegen die Lippen gedrückt, verlor sich Dean in einem Tagtraum. Es war der Abend eines langen, warmen Tages, Essigfliegen umkreisten einander, Gerüche und Geräusche des Sommers vertrieben die Spannung in seinen Schultern, das Ergebnis eines langen Arbeitstages. Er saß erschöpft im Garten seines Bruders Sam und blickte auf die Apfelbäume, die das Grundstück von dem daneben abgrenzte.

Ja, es würde sich vieles verändern, wenn Sam heiraten würde. Dean freute sich für seinen Bruder, doch er fragte sich auch, was das für ihn bedeuten würde. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er sich verantwortlich für Sam gefühlt, und das nicht nur, weil sein Vater es ihm gesagt hatte. 

Sie waren sehr viel allein gewesen nach Mom’s Tod. Dad oft unterwegs, keine Freundschaften, weil sie sooft umzogen, was blieb ihnen übrig, als miteinander Freundschaft zu schließen? Und bis heute war es die engste Verbindung, die Dean zu einem anderen Menschen geschlossen hatte. 

„Ach, hier bist du.“ Jess trat aus dem Haus, ihre nackten Füße machten tapsige Geräusche auf den Holzdielen der Terrasse, Geräusche, die Dean ein wenig sentimental stimmten. „Sam ist ein Wrack. Kanns kaum erwarten, dass es vorbei ist und ich meinen Mann mit Verstand wieder habe.“

„Dann hättest du mich heiraten müssen“, bemerkte Dean mit einem Lächeln.

Jess lachte und setzte sich in den bequemen Gartensessel neben ihren zukünftigen Schwager. „Soll ich mich mit deinem Piloten um dich schlagen? Ich befürchte, den Kampf würde ich verlieren.“

Schweiß brach in seinem Nacken aus. „Er ist nicht ‚mein’ Pilot“, murmelte Dean. 

„Wirklich schade, oder?“

Dean antwortete nicht, doch ein kleines, kaum sichtbares Lächeln schlich sich in seine Mundwinkel, wie immer, wenn er an Cas dachte.

Wenn Chicago ihn nicht gefangen halten würde, würde Castiel Novak vielleicht hier bei ihnen sitzen. Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen, die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, die Haut über den Wangen rot von der Sonne oder von der Art, wie Dean ihn ansah, ansehen wollte. 

„Wir werden sehen“, erwiderte Dean und Jess schlug das Buch auf, das sie mitgebracht hatte, um ihre Nase zwischen den Seiten zu vergraben.

Genau wie Sam. 

Und wie Cas, dachte Dean. Auch so eine Leseratte.

Sie texteten und telefonierten seit 2 Monaten, doch seit der Begegnung in dem Laden hatten sie sich nicht wieder gesehen. Cas steckte bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit, er schuftete sieben Tage die Woche, und wenn man ihm nicht eine sechsstellige Summe für die Arbeit zahlen würde, so sagte Cas immer, würde er einfach eines Morgens im Bett bleiben und einen Monat durchschlafen.

Je länger sie sich nicht mehr gesehen hatten, desto schwieriger wurde es. Manchmal fragte sich Dean, ob das alles echt war, die Schmetterlinge und die Unsicherheit, das Flirten, die vielen kleinen Komplimente, die er Dean machte, an die er sich gewöhnte. War das alles nur in ihrem Kopf, weil sie sich dabei nicht ansahen? Es ließ ihm viel Freiraum, und das gefiel ihm, aber an so einem Abend wie heute, da sehnte er sich so sehr nach diesem Menschen, der ihn einfach so, von einem Tag auf den anderen, komplett in sein Leben gelassen hatte, als wären sie schon immer Freunde gewesen.

Dean setzte die Flasche ab und zog sein Handy aus der Jeanstasche.

19:58 - Dean  
Sam flippt aus. Wenn das so weiter geht, überlegt Jess es sich vllt noch anders

19:58 - Cas  
Ich hab gehört, Valium gehört zu jeder guten Hochzeit dazu.

19:59 - Dean  
Noch im Büro?

20:00 - Cas  
Ja. Meine Augen brennen. Ich kann eine 4 nicht mehr von einer 7 unterscheiden.

20:01 - Dean  
Mach endlich Feierabend. Schlaf dich mal aus. 

20:02 - Cas  
Kann nicht schlafen. Rückenschmerzen. Hotelmatratze.

20:03 - Dean  
Massage?

20:04 - Cas  
Bietest du dich an?

20:04 - Dean  
Und wenn?

Dean wartete auf eine Nachricht, aber es kam keine. Nachdenklich schob er das Handy in die Hosentasche zurück und betrachtete den Garten, der ein bisschen verwildert aussah, genauso, wie Dean es mochte.

Als er wieder zuhause war und das Handy auf den Nachttisch legte, hatte er eine Nachricht.

00:12 - Cas  
Bin jetzt im Hotel. Hab gerade einen Flug nach Kalifornien gebucht. Sonntag in einer Woche. 1 Tag. Besser als nichts.

Deans Herz stolperte ihm davon.

00:40 - Dean  
Kann’s kaum erwarten.

 

\------

 

Das war eine dumme Idee. Wirklich eine dumme, dumme Idee. Es würde schief gehen, einer von ihnen würde leiden, oder beide. Dean stand nervös im Ankunftsbereich der Inlandflüge und sein Herz klopfte laut und hart in seiner Brust, während sein Magen kontinuierlich einen Salto rückwärts probte. 

Castiels Flieger war vor zehn Minuten gelandet. Jeden Moment würde er durch die Glastür dort gegenüber kommen.

Cas hatte einen Haufen Geld für einen Flug durchs ganze Land verschwendet, und wofür? Was, wenn Dean doch nicht so interessant war, wie Cas anfangs vermutet hätte? Was, wenn er enttäuscht wäre? Ihn ablehnte? Feststellte, dass Dean es nicht wert wäre?

Was, wenn er aufhören würde, ihm sinnlose und völlig aus dem Kontakt gerissene Nachrichten zu schicken? Vielleicht sah Dean ihn jetzt zum letzten Mal und der Gedanke riss ein ganz neues Loch in seine Eingeweide.

Warum hatte Dean sich darauf eingelassen? Wie dämlich war er eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich würde er verletzt werden, ja, ganz sicher sogar. Er könnte jetzt sicher zu Hause sitzen, ein kaltes Bier trinken und Sam gut zureden, dem die Hochzeit langsam aber sicher den Verstand raubte. Dean war doch glücklich, führte das Leben, das er immer wollte, nur, dass es noch besser war, als er es sich erhofft hatte. Warum das alles riskieren?

Er wollte gehen. Er wollte sich einfach umdrehen und gehen, sich des Risikos nichts aussetzen, denn, mal ehrlich, Cas könnte sich doch niemals ernsthaft-

Cas. 

Deans Magen stürzte sich von einer Klippe, als ein hübscher Mann im Trenchcoat durch die Glastür kam, die Haare zerzaust, Handgepäck, hängende Schultern von der langen Reise.

Ohne sein Zutun setzten Deans Beine sich in Bewegung. Als Cas ihn zwischen den anderen Leuten ausmachte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen und lächelte.

Jetzt ganz cool, Winchester, sagte sich Dean, obwohl er sich noch nie weniger cool gefühlt hatte. 

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Cas sah müde aus, und sehr blass, doch seine blauen Augen strahlten. „Hallo, Dean.“

Dean versuchte, sein Lächeln irgendwie zu zähmen. „Hey Cas. Alles klar?“

„Müde. Der Flug war lang und ich konnte nicht schlafen.“ Er blickte Dean an und atmete tief ein und aus. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus.“

„Du auch“, erwiderte Dean. Er hatte vergessen, wie man sprach, alles, wozu er noch fähig war, bestand darin, ihn anzusehen. Die spitze Nase, die vollen Wangen eines Mannes, dem es gut ging, die Linie seines Kinns, der Bartschatten, der die Weichheit in seinem Gesicht ausbalancierte. Cas sah phantastisch aus, und, noch besser, interessant. Wie das Cover eines Buches, über das man unbedingt mehr erfahren will, wie die Verpackung einer einzigartigen Geschichte. „Kaffee?“

„Ja, bitte.“

Als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, Dean führte sie an, fragte er nach seinem Flug. Cas beantwortete die Frage ausführlicher, als er es wahrscheinlich unter anderen Umständen getan hätte, denn die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war längst nicht so locker wie in den Textnachrichten der letzten Monate. Diese unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, wenn einer fieberhaft überlegt, was er noch über eine Reise in einem Flugzeug sagen oder fragen konnte, galt sie nicht gemeinhin als schlechtes Zeichen bei einem Date?

Mit einem flauen Gefühl bestellten sie beide einen Kaffee zu Mitnehmen bei einem kleinen Coffeeshop am Parkplatz des San-José-Flughafens. Dean zahlte und Cas protestierte nicht, dankte ihm nur. 

„Wie geht’s Sam?“, fragte Cas und nahm einen Schluck seines bitteren Getränks, während Dean ihn zu seinem Wagen führte. 

„Ugh“, machte Dean, froh über ein Thema, das ihm so leicht fiel. „Seine Nerven liegen blank. Offenbar macht er sich Sorgen, dass sie es überstürzen. Den ganzen Tag geht es „Was, wenn wir noch nicht bereit sind“, ich höre Jess Namen so oft in Laufe eines einziges Tages, das ich erstmal eine Pause von den beiden brauche, wenn sie endlich verheiratet sind.“

„Wie lange sind sie schon zusammen?“

„Seit dem College“, antwortete Dean. „Sechs Jahre und ein bisschen. Du hättest die beiden sehen sollen, als sie anfingen, sich zu daten. Jess hat ihm Kekse gebacken und er hat sie gegessen, obwohl er Walnüsse nicht ausstehen kann. Er hat sich natürlich nicht getraut, es ihr zu sagen, und sie bäckt sie ihm immer noch.“ Dean lachte. „Meistens bringt er sie jetzt heimlich zu mir und ich esse sie dann.“

„Die unangenehmen Pflichten eines großen Bruders, hm?“

Dean grinste breiter. „Genau. Hast du noch Geschwister?“

Das Gespräch trug sie bis zu Dean Auto, einem bildschönen Impala, schwarz und in der Sonne glänzend wie eine Waffe. Cas strich über die Dachstrebe auf der Fahrerseite. „Ich erkenne ihn wieder. Ein schöner Wagen.“

„Man“, widersprach Dean, „Das ist eine sie, eine Lady, okay? Das sieht man doch!“

„Sie sieht sehr männlich aus mit schwarzem Lack und dem Chrom überall.“

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Für den Kommentar hast du es eigentlich verdient, dass ich dich über die Motorhaube lege und dir den Arsch versohle.“

Cas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Versprich mir nichts, dass du nicht hältst, okay?“

Deans Antwort darauf war ein Zwinkern.

Sie setzten sich und schlugen die Türen hinter sich zu. Der Impala war in perfekten Zustand, roch nach Leder und Dean und Cas wollte in den Sitzen versinken, so weich waren sie. „Sie sieht von innen sogar noch größer aus. Wer braucht soviel Platz beim Fahren?“

Dean klemmte den Kaffee zwischen seine Oberschenkel und startete sein Baby. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über Castiels Rücken aus, so tief vibrierte das Geräusch des laufenden Motors. „Ich bin Amerikaner, Cas. Das heißt, ich mag es big. Außerdem bin ich Texaner, das heißt, ich mag es bigger.“ Da war es wieder, Deans breites Grinsen, das ihn aussehen ließ, als wäre er noch ein Teenager. 

Flirten war keine von Castiels Stärken. Zahlen, ja, damit kannte er sich aus. Doch wenn es um die Feinheiten zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion ging, versagte er. Für eine Weile, wenn man nicht genau hinsah, konnte er es gut verbergen, hinter teuren Anzügen, Bescheidenheit und seiner Art, lieber zuzuhören, als zu reden. „Würde es dich glücklich machen, wenn ich dir sage, dass das nichts ist, worüber du dich bei mir sorgen musst?“ Es erforderte Mut, jemanden wie Dean herauszufordern. Dean sah aus wie jemand, der immer gewann, weil er schlicht nicht eher aufgab. Menschen wie er, die nicht allein sein müssten, es aber waren, weil sie es wollten, machten auf ihn immer den Eindruck von schmerzerprobten Kämpfern, als hätten sie sich selbst ‚save yourself’ auf die Stirn tätowiert, damit sie sich dran erinnerten, wenn sie in den Spiegel sahen. Das hohe Maß an Freiheit, das sie genossen, machte sie wunderschön. Unerreichbar, unbändig, irgendwie gewaltig, und in Deans Augen sah er die tausend Straßen, die er barfüßig gelaufen war, um zu lernen, frei zu sein. So jemanden beeindruckte man nicht leicht, aber Cas war ehrgeizig genug, es zu versuchen.

„Versprich mir nichts, das du nicht auch halten kannst“, bemerkte Dean und schien Mühe zu haben, das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das ihm über die Lippen rutschen wollte.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit Sam und Jess in deren Haus. Cas ließ sich von der Dame des Hauses den Garten zeigen, barfuß, so, wie Dean es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Nach einem herrlichen Dinner, das sie alle zusammen zubereiteten, fanden sie sich draußen wieder. Es war ein warmer Tag, der Garten voller Insekten, und das Bier war kalt. Sie sprachen über die bevorstehende Hochzeit und die Gelöbnisse, die es galt, vor ihren Freunden, vor dem Pfarrer, vor Gott, und vor allem voreinander zu machen.

„Ich hab Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden“, gab Sam zu und warf einen nervösen Blick in Richtung seiner Verlobten.

Doch sie nickte nur. „Ich hab schon zwanzig Versuche wieder weg geworfen.“

„Ihr versucht es zu hart“, meinte Dean und überkreuzte die Knöchel in einer entspannten Position auf dem Gartenstuhl. „Es muss nicht perfekt sein.“

„Es soll romantisch sein.“ Jess seufzte. „Aber nicht kitschig.“

Eine Pause stellte sich ein. Dean beobachtete Cas, unterbrach sein Tun nur, wenn ihn jemand ansprach, oder es eine Mücke zu vertreiben galt.

„Ein Freund von mir, Balthazar, ist Schriftsteller“, erzählte Cas nach einer Weile und ließ den Rotwein in seinem Glas schwenken, ließ einen Strudel entstehen und versank mit seinen Augen darin. „Und er lernte diese Frau kennen. Amelia oder so ähnlich, jedenfalls nannte er sie Amy. Sie war verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder mit ihrem Mann. Balth lernte sie in einem Blumenladen kennen. Er meinte, sie hat soviel Stolz und Würde ausgestrahlt, dass er sie mit Ma’am angeredet hat, obwohl er sonst keine Zeit auf Höflichkeiten verschwendet. Das hat er mit England hinter sich gelassen, schätze ich.“ Cas Augen tranken den Wein schneller als seine Lippen, und er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Lächeln einer alten, wertgeschätzten Freundschaft. „Die ersten Wochen war er nicht wiederzuerkennen. Ich hab ihn noch nie so erlebt, so, als hätte jemand alles weggenommen, das ihm je wehgetan hat. Hat seiner Kunst nicht gut getan, aber er war nie glücklicher. Ich hab ihn gemieden, damals, ich kam gerade aus dem Irak zurück und ich konnte ihn einfach nicht ertragen. Irgendwann höre ich von meinem Bruder Gabriel, dass Balth mit ihrem Ehemann zusammengetroffen ist und die Affäre damit beendet war. Sie entschied sich für ihren Mann, na ja, ich hab sie nie kennengelernt, aber was ich so mitgekriegt habe, war das wohl keine Überraschung. Er war am Boden zerstört, ich meine, so traurig, dass er nicht mal geweint hat. Er saß wochenlang in seiner Wohnung, hat geraucht und getrunken und Claudine Longet gehört, es war furchtbar. Ich glaube, er wollte sterben, aber hat sich zu sehr geschämt, um was zu sagen. Hab viel Zeit bei ihm verbracht, ich war auch nicht bester Laune, und irgendwo hat es geholfen. Eines Nachts werde ich wach. Balth sitzt mit einem Irish Coffee, der jeden Iren umgehauen hätte, vor seinem Computer und tippt wie ein Wahnsinniger. Nicht ansprechbar, völlig weggetreten. Irgendwann am nächsten Tag ist er vor Erschöpfung umgekippt, hat geschlafen, ich hab Essen und Wasser in ihn reingestopft, und er hat wieder geschrieben. Zwei Wochen ging das so, bis er das Buch endlich fertig hatte. Danach hat er mich aus seiner Wohnung geworfen, geduscht und ist frühstücken gegangen, und da wusste ich, er hat das Schlimmste hinter sich.“ Er hielt sich das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. „Zwei Jahre hat es gedauert, bis er den Roman veröffentlicht hat. Ich hab ihn erst lesen dürfen, als es ihn schon zu kaufen gab.“ 

Dean, Sam und Cas hingen an seinen Lippen, erwarteten das Ende der Geschichte. 

Cas ließ sie nicht lange warten. Er leerte das Glas und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Er hat sie in diesen Zeilen beerdigt. Balth ist nicht Bukowski, aber er hat sie mit diesem Buch getötet und zu Grabe getragen, und damit das, was zwischen ihnen war. Das Buch hat sich gut verkauft, hat ihm den Jaguar eingebracht, den er so liebt. Er hat erzählt, sie hat ihn angerufen, eines Nachts, ihm gesagt, dass er ein Arschloch sei. Sie habe ihn nie geliebt und ob es ihm nicht peinlich wäre, ihr so nachzujammern. Ich glaube, er hat ihr wehgetan mit dem Buch. Vielleicht hat sie nicht gewusst, was Balth für sie empfunden hat, keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls blieb es nicht bei dem einen Anruf. Sie rief immer wieder an und beschimpfte ihn und irgendwann steht sie vor seiner Tür und kaum öffnet er sie, fällt sie ihm um den Hals und knutscht ihn zu Tode. Hat ihren Mann verlassen und ihre Kinder mitgenommen. Balth konnte es nicht fassen.“

„Und dann?“, fragte Jess ohne den Blick von Cas abzuwenden. 

„Dann hat er sie abserviert. Er war fertig mit ihr. Sie war nicht die einzige, die ihren Stolz hatte.“

„Das ist eine schreckliche Geschichte“, beschwerte sich Jess, und beugte sich nach vorn, um Cas nachzuschenken. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Das hältst du für romantisch?“

„Ja.“

Sam und Dean lachten, aber Jess sah zutiefst beleidigt aus. 

„Worte sind alles, das wollte ich nur damit sagen“, bemerkte Cas und blickte entschuldigend zur Gastgeberin, dankte ihr mit einem Nicken für sein volles Glas. „Seine Worte haben sie verführt. Er hat geschrieben, was er gedacht hat, und es war ihm egal, wie es klang. Vielleicht funktioniert das bei euren Ehegelöbnissen auch.“

Dean betrachtete Cas, und fühlte ein seltsames Brennen in seinen Eingeweiden, ein Gefühl, das ihn seiner üblichen Arroganz beraubte. Ihm war, als läge eine wichtige Erkenntnis direkt vor seinen Augen und er müsste sie eigentlich sehen, er wusste, dass sie da war, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er war ihrer blind. Er starrte in Cas hübsches Gesicht und vermisste die Sicherheit, die ihn sonst durch die Steilkurven des Dating navigierte. Mit ihm war alles irgendwie anders, geriet aus der Balance und noch wusste Dean nicht, ob er das mochte.

Cas starrte zurück und eine lange Zeit sprach niemand von ihnen ein Wort. 

„Okay ich denke, ich hatte genug. Ich brauch ein paar Stunden Schlaf vor der Arbeit.“ Sam erhob sich langsam aus dem Stuhl, gähnte und streckte sich. Jess murmelte ein ‚Gute Nacht’ und sagte Cas, wie sehr es sie gefreut hatte, ihn kennenzulernen.

Höflichkeiten, auch wenn sie ehrlich gemeint waren, stellten Deans Geduld auf die Probe und er suchte die Toilette im Haus auf. Als er sie wieder verließ, wartete sein Bruder an der Tür. „Er ist perfekt.“

Dean blinzelte vor gespielter Überraschung. „Willst du ihn heiraten? Ich bin sicher, Jess ist damit-“

„Für dich, du Blödmann. Cas ist perfekt für dich. Die Hälfte der Zeit dachte ich, ich träume. Er ist witzig, und klug, und nachdenklich, ein bisschen irre scheint er mir auch zu sein, schüchtern und Badass, ein Pilot um Himmels willen, und ich meine, es schadet auch nicht, dass er sehr gut aussieht.“

„Im Ernst, bist du dir ganz sicher-„

„Idiot“, krächzte Sam müde und plötzlich mürrisch über seinen dämlichen Bruder. 

„Geh schlafen, Sammy.“ Dean ging wieder hinaus und natürlich hatte sein Bruder mit allem Recht. Cas war perfekt, das war genau das, was ihn so unter Druck setzte. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall vermasseln.

Cas saß noch genauso da, wie Dean ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Sie sprachen eine Weile über alles Mögliche, tauschten ein paar witzige Anekdoten aus, und als Mitternacht kam und ging, schlug Dean vor, dass sie sich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

Im Auto schlief Castiel ein. Dean fuhr fast gegen ein Straßenschild, weil er seine Augen nur schwer von ihm abwenden konnte. Er verfrachtete Cas in sein Bett, so, wie er war, traute sich nicht, seine Klamotten auszuziehen. Bis zu Nasenspitze deckte er ihn zu, schloss die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und nahm sich ein paar frische Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank für den nächsten Tag.

Dann schlief er im Gästezimmer.

Sie verbrachten den Vormittag am Frühstückstisch. Cas las die Zeitung, Dean lauschte den Stimmen im Radio. Es war friedlich, auf eine Art, weil sie nicht sonderlich viel miteinander sprachen. Dean wusste, dass Cas enttäuscht war, dass sie die Nacht nicht zusammen verbracht hatten. Nicht, dass er etwas in der Richtung gesagt hätte, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Er hörte es schon an seiner Stimme, als er Dean einen Guten Morgen gewünscht hatte.

Cas checkte seinen Flug, der ihn am frühen Nachmittag wieder nach Chicago bringen würde, und dann verbrachte er eine Stunde damit, Deans Wohnung unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Fasziniert von den Platten, den Fotos an den Wand, der alten Waffensammlung seines Vaters, seinen Büchern und DVD’s. Cas stellte viele Fragen und konnte nicht wissen, dass Dean, als er jede davon ehrlich beantwortete, sonst niemals so viel so früh über sich preisgab. 

Die Fahrt zurück zum Flughafen verbrachten sie schweigend. Die Musik lief und füllte die Stille zwischen den beiden. Castiel hatte zwei tiefe Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und Dean fühlte sich auch nicht viel besser. Er wollte soviel, alles, auf einmal und danach zu handeln hatte sich auf lange Sicht nie ausgezahlt. Wie hieß es in diesem Song? Till someone moves or cares: stay captive. Immerhin hatte er den ersten Schritt gemacht und Cas angerufen, oder nicht? Wenn Cas zu mehr bereit war, dann konnte er genauso was sagen.

Nein, das war dumm. Wenn die griesgrämige Schönheit auf dem Beifahrersitz auch so dachte, dann würde das nie was werden.

Sie ließen den Impala auf dem Parkplatz zurück und Dean rang mit sich. Was waren in so einer Situation die richtigen Worte? Oder gab es sie gar nicht? Sollte er ihn einfach küssen? Doch was, wenn Cas nur höflich war, und gar nicht mehr anstrebte als eine Bekanntschaft? 

Andererseits sah Cas wirklich sehr, sehr enttäuscht aus.

Enttäuscht, weil er auf eine Regung von Dean wartete? Oder enttäuscht, weil er sich Dean anders, besser, vorgestellt hatte?

Am liebsten hätte er etwas gesagt, das implizierte, dass Dean sich unsicher war, ob das mit ihnen funktionieren würde, nur damit Cas ihm vehement widersprechen konnte. Oder vielleicht andeuten, dass er dachte, Cas würde ihn ablehnen, nur damit er ihm dann widersprach?

Nein, Winchester, dass ist nicht cool. Nicht cool, man!

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Terminal. Noch zehn Minuten bis es Zeit war, dass Cas sich auf den Weg in Richtung Gate machte. Sie füllten die Minuten mit Gerede über Sam und Jess, und über ein Steakhouse in Chicago, das Cas zufolge eine Mittagskarte hatte, für die es sich gelohnt hatte, die westlichen Werte im Irak zu verteidigen.

„Okay, ähm, Dean, ich muss los.“

Deans Herz bekam ein paar Risse. Jetzt oder nie, sag was, sag irgendwas, egal, nur lass ihn nicht so gehen!

„Es war ein schöner Tag. Mal nett, von der Arbeit wegzukommen“, fuhr Cas fort. 

Nett. Cas hatte nett gesagt. Nett? Meinte er das ernst? „Hm“, machte Dean und beschloss, eine Umarmung zu initiieren.

Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Deans Arme waren irgendwie nicht richtig und Cas war zu weit weg und nein, nein, das war nicht, was er gewollt hatte. 

Sie ließen sich wieder los und es gab nichts zu sagen. 

„Ich hoffe, Sam und Jess haben eine schöne Hochzeit“, sagte Cas mit einem traurigen Lächeln. 

Besagte Hochzeit war noch über einen Monat entfernt. Dean wusste, das war ein Abschied, irgendwie, dieser Satz passte nicht in ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Menschen, die planten, sich bald wieder zu sehen, sich zu texten und anzurufen.

Okay. Dean fühlte sich abgewiesen und er hätte bei aller Angst, die er im Vorfeld gehabt hatte, niemals gedacht, dass ihm das so weh tun würde. Es fiel ihm schwer, in die blauen Augen zu sehen, also schaute er die Schulter an, als Cas ein letztes Wort des Abschieds murmelte, sich umdrehte und ging.

Wenn er sich umdreht, dachte Dean, wenn er sich noch einmal umdreht, bevor er hinter der Tür verschwindet, rufe ich ihn heute Abend an und sage ihm, dass ich verknallt bin.

Aber Cas drehte sich nicht um.

 

\----

 

Die Hochzeit war tatsächlich wunderschön. Zweimal fing Dean zu weinen an, und verbarg es nicht einmal. Sam sah so glücklich aus, so dermaßen über den Wolken, dass Dean nicht anders konnte, als mit einem Strahlen so breit wie Kalifornien durch den Tag zu gehen.

Und er trank. Halb ohnmächtig nahm er eine Frau mit aufs Zimmer und machte sich ein bisschen an ihr zu schaffen, sie waren beide viel zu voll, um es richtig miteinander zu treiben. Er bemühte sich nicht, sich ihren Namen zu merken.

Die nächsten drei Wochen arbeitete Dean sich den Arsch ab. Mit Sam und Jess in den Flitterwochen und seinen Freunden, die seit der Sache mit Castiel viel zu sehr um ihn herumschlichen, gab es auch nicht viel anderes zu tun. Doch eines Nachmittags trat ein Mann in sein Büro, unangekündigt, mit einem Blick, der töten könnte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte Dean und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, weil er es gar nicht mochte, wenn man ihn von oben herab mit Blicken erdolchte.

„Mr Winchester? Dean Winchester?“

„Höchstpersönlich.“

Der Mann ließ seinen Blick auf und abwandern, nahm Deans gesamte Erscheinung ins Visier. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue. 

„Es gibt ein Foto von mir auf der Website. Das nutzt sich ebenso wenig ab.“

„Es wird ihnen nicht gerecht“, erwiderte er, aber es klang nicht, als wäre es als Kompliment gemeint. „Draußen steht mein Jaguar, und ich will, dass Sie sich ihn ansehen.“

Was für ein arrogantes Arschloch, dachte Dean und sein Augen verengten sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen. Das konnte er sich nicht gefallen lassen. „Einer der Mechaniker-„

„Nein. Sie sind der Chef, oder? Ich will, dass Sie es machen.“

„Ich versichere Ihnen, meine Crew ist mehr als fähig, sonst würden sie nicht für mich arbeiten.“ Kühle Blicke wurden ausgetauscht.

„Es ist ein Jaguar XK, verstehen Sie? Ich liebe sie mehr als meine eigene Mutter.“

Dean rang mit sich, aber die Art, wie der Arsch über seinen Wagen sprach, überzeugte ihn davon, klein bei zu geben.

Außerdem: Ein Jaguar XK, what the fuck!

Sie war hinreißend. Dunkles lila, wie eine verchromte Aubergine, Kurven wie Marilyn Monroe. Dean gab, ohne es zu wollen, ein entzücktes Stöhnen von sich und rannte praktisch auf den Wagen zu, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen.

Ein zweiter Mann, mit einem ähnlich abgestoßenen Gesichtsausdruck, stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Auto. Er war viel kleiner als der Besitzer der heißen Aubergine, mit schulterlangen Haaren und einem sichtbaren Bierbauch. 

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick, während Dean sich Zeit ließ, wie es sich für so eine Schönheit auch gehörte. „Was stimmt denn mit ihr nicht?“, fragte er, als er die Motorhaube öffnete.

„Der rechte Scheinwerfer ist das Problem. Er scheint kaputt zu sein.“

Als Dean eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, klingelte das Handy des Langhaarigen.

Er ging ran. „Jetzt nicht, kleiner Bruder“, sagte er ins Telefon und starrte Dean dabei böse nieder. „Sag mir lieber, bist du noch mit diesem Andy befreundet, der Anwalt? Ich könnte vielleicht gleich einen brauchen.“ Kurze Stille. „Ja, ich weiß.“ Stille. „Ja, natürlich, ich bin doch kein Idiot!“ Pause. „Jetzt lügst du aber. Ich kenn dich, Cassie, ich weiß genau-„

Dean holte scharf Luft und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Cassie, böse Blicke, Jaguar-

„Oh“, sagte der Mann am Telefon. „Ich muss auflegen, ich glaube, wir sind aufgeflogen.“ Und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Dean machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ihr seid… ihr seid seine Freunde.“

„Balthasar“, stellte der Große sich vor. „Das da ist Gabriel, Cas’ Bruder.“

„Fuck“, murmelte Dean und reckte das Kinn. „Was wollt ihr?“

„Dich an meinen Jaguar hängen und damit herumfahren, bis da nur noch ein Lappen Haut hängt.“

Ugh, das war grafisch. „Was hab ich euch bitte getan?“

Jetzt mischte der Bruder mit, laut genug, damit die anderen in der Werkstatt sie hören mussten. „Was? Da fragst du noch, Arschloch? Du hast meinem Bruder-„

Doch wieder unterbrach sie ein Handyklingeln, diesmal das von Dean. Er zog es aus der Tasche und sah aufs Display.

Castiel.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, murmelte Dean und nahm das Gespräch an, bevor er dem ersten Impuls vielleicht doch noch nachgab und sein Handy an der nächsten Wand zerschmetterte. „Ja?“

„Es tut mir so, so leid.“ Castiels schamerfüllte Stimme schlich sich in Deans Ohr und nistete sich dort ein. Sofort überschlug sich sein Magen ein paar Mal. Seit Cas ihn hier in Palo Alto besucht hatte, hatten sie sich nicht mehr kontaktiert. „Ich habs gerade erst rausgefunden und sie wollen nicht auf mich hören.“

„Was sagt er?“, verlangte Balthazar zu wissen.

„Bitte, Dean, ich habe nie auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über dich verloren, ehrlich, sie sind einfach… einfach Idioten!“ Frustriertes Stöhnen am anderen Ende. „Bitte verzeih mir.“

Dean konnte erst gar nichts sagen, und dann wollten alle Worte auf einmal raus. „Warum?“, fragte er heiser. „Warum hast du dich nie wieder gemeldet? Warum hast du gesagt, es war nett, was hab ich falsch gemacht?“

Stille auf dem Parkplatz, Stille am Telefon.

„Cas?“

„Du hast im Gästezimmer übernachtet“, antwortete Cas, seine Stimme seltsam distanziert. „Und du hast mich nicht geküsst. Du warst den ganzen Montag ganz still und ich hatte das Gefühl, du kannst es nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden.“

„So ein Schwachsinn, Cas. Du warst völlig erschöpft, was hast du gedacht, dass ich das ausnutze und über dich herfalle?“

„Wir hätten keinen Sex haben müssen. Einfach nebeneinander liegen wäre schon nett gewesen“, sagte Cas.

Nett, da war wieder dieses unsägliche Wort! „Ich wusste nicht, dass du das wolltest!“, erwiderte Dean schon einigermaßen aufgebracht.

„Warum hast du nicht gefragt?“, entgegnete Cas bissig. 

„Ich wollte ein Gentlemen sein, du verdammter Idiot“, schrie Dean nun, ließ seinem Ärger freien Lauf. „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt, wenn du das wolltest?“

„Na weil ich angenommen habe, du willst nur eine Freundschaft!“

Das war’s, Dean sah rot. „Spinnst du? Bist du blind oder was, hast du nicht gesehen, wie ich dich angesehen habe? Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht, ich mache nie jemandem Frühstück. Ich hab dir von Mom erzählt, ich rede aber nie von Mom!“ Er wusste nicht, ob das noch einen Sinn ergab, aber nun war er einmal in Fahrt. „Ich hab Monate damit verbracht, dir in jeder freien Sekunde Nachrichten zu schicken, aber natürlich, Cas, ich will nur dein Freund sein!“ Er schnaufte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken vor Erregung. Der Großteil seiner Angestellten hatte sich versammelt und lauschte Deans Ausbruch. „Habt ihr nichts zu tun, oder was?“, fauchte er sie an. Ein paar trollten sich, die meisten blieben unbeeindruckt stehen.

„Dean-„

„Nein, Cas, weißt du was, ich hab genauso das Recht, auf dich sauer zu sein! Du hast dich nie wieder gemeldet, ich war die ganzen letzten Wochen so…so… so gar nicht ich selbst! Du kommst einfach her und bringst mich ganz durcheinander und ich denke, Jesus, dieser Typ ist es, und dann sagst du, es war nett und hoffentlich feiert Sam eine schöne Hochzeit und FUCK YOU“, brüllte Dean auf einmal und legte auf. 

„Oha“, sagte Gabriel nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen Dean versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. „Ihr seid Idioten. Mein Bruder ist total verknallt in dich.“

„Fickt euch alle, verdammt noch mal“, doch die Bemerkung blieb ohne Feuer. „Ich hab was zu erledigen. Kevin“, rief er über den Hof, „Guck dir den Scheinwerfer an und wenn du eine Rechnung schreibst, mach sie exorbitant.“ Mit diesen Worten und schnellen Schrittes lief er in sein Büro, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und holte eine Flasche Scotch aus den Tiefen seiner Schreibtischschubladen. Gott sei Dank war Bobby heute nicht da, er mochte es gar nicht, wenn Dean das Zeug wie Wasser trank.

Er blieb bis nach Acht, bis er sicher war, dass alle anderen gegangen waren. Niemand hatte ihn gestört und er war dankbar dafür. Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und seine Innereien fühlten sich nicht mehr an, als würden Höllenhunde darauf herumkauen.

Dean wollte nicht nach Hause, aber ihm fiel keine Alternative ein, also schlug er langsam den Nachhauseweg ein und hörte AirSupply’s All Out Of Love so laut, dass es gerade noch zu ertragen war.

Als er in die Einfahrt einbiegen sollte, saß jemand auf der Stufe vor der Haustür.

Cas. In Trenchcoat und einem unverschämt gut sitzenden Anzug.

Oh man. 

Dean ließ sich Zeit beim Aussteigen. Bevor er sich dem stellen konnte, gab er dem Impala einen Klaps aufs Dach, fast eine dankbare Geste, dass sie ihn sicher nach Hause gebracht hatte.

„Hallo, Dean.“

„Hey.“

„Immer noch wütend?“ Castiel legte den Kopf schief, als versuche er herauszufinden, was Dean dachte.

„Nein.“

Sie standen viel zu nah beieinander. Das Blau seiner Augen hatte einen dunkleren Ton, jetzt, wo das Licht der Sonne hinter dem Horizont blutrot verglühte. Die blaue Stunde nahte. „Ich hab Kuchen mitgebracht. Ich- wir hatten welchen, als wir bei dir gefrühstückt haben, und ich dachte, ich bringe besser ein Versöhnungsangebot mit.“

„Was willst du, Cas?“, wollte Dean wissen. Er war müde und zu alt für Teenagerdramen.

„Dich.“

Eine einfache, klare, direkte Antwort. 

„Und du?“, fragte Cas. „Was willst du?“

„Den Kuchen“, erwiderte Dean herzlos und nahm ihn an sich. „Komm rein, ich hab einen Whisky, der perfekt dazu passt.“

„Martha Stewart wäre mit deiner Wahl sehr einverstanden“, lobte Cas und betrat hinter ihm das Haus. 

Am Küchentisch sitzend, bearbeiteten sie das Gebäck mit zwei Gabeln. Sie sprachen über die Hochzeit und über Cas Job, tranken direkt aus der Flasche. Und als der Kuchen und der Smalltalk Geschichte waren, stand Dean auf, schob den Stuhl mit einem schnarrenden Geräusch zurück.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen.“

„Okay.“ Cas erhob sich ebenfalls, folgte Dean nach oben.

Vor der Badezimmertür hielt Dean inne, drehte sich zu ihm um, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Ich hab Angst gehabt“, flüsterte Cas. „Du bist perfekt, Dean, und ganz ehrlich, das macht mir eine Scheißangst, ich könnte dir nicht genügen. Ich hab nur auf ein Zeichen dafür gewartet.“

Ihr erster Kuss war hastig, ein bisschen unkoordiniert und kurz. Der zweite wurde von Deans Hand eingeleitet, die sich in Cas Nacken schob. Der dritte ging direkt in den vierten über, nur unterbrochen vom kurzen Luftholen. Beim Fünften schob Cas ihm seine Zunge in den Mund. 

Beim achtundvierzigsten taumelten sie nackt unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser plätscherte ruhig und beständig auf sie hinunter, während Cas Finger sich in Deans Hintern gruben. 

Der hundertunddritte Kuss fand im Schlafzimmer statt und schmeckte nach dunklem, tiefen Bourbon, und süßem, fruchtigem Kuchen.

Dean vögelte Cas von hinten. Vielleicht war er immer noch ein kleines bisschen wütend. Hart und kontrolliert stieß er sich in Cas hinein, der unartikulierte Laute von sich gab, Dean ganz streng, verbissen, bemüht, klarzustellen, dass er hier nicht auf Freundschaft aus war.

Seine Haltung weichte auf, als Cas Töne immer lauter wurden, sein Flehen immer schmutziger. Nachgiebiger ließ er seine Hüften rollen, ein Mix aus Gleichmäßigkeit und Off-Beat, bis Cas irgendwas faselte, dass nur noch nach Deans Namen klang.

Cas kam. Dean kam. 

Der hundertvierzigste Kuss war süß und voller Verzeihung, Befriedigung und Erschöpfung. 

Der hunderteinundvierzigste, viele Stunden später, der Anfang von Hunderttausenden.


End file.
